Alternative Ending for Series 4
by OhhWow
Summary: A SCRIPT I wrote for an alternative ending for series 4. Featuring- Cook. Freddie. Effy. Katie. John Foster. & the others.


**ALTERNATIVE ENDING FOR SERIES 4.**

WRITER; ANGHARAD WILLIAMS  
SET IN; SERIES 4: EPISODE 8 (Cook has broken into John Foster's home looking for Freddie)

-------

**SCENE 1; John Foster's house**

Cook jumps into the house through the window, but catches his hand on a nail.

**COOK**  
Ah! Fuck! (shakes his hand to clear the blood)

Cook walks over to packed boxes and starts opening the box. He picks up a bag with a blood stained jacket in it.

**COOK**  
Freds...

He puts the bag down and picks up another bag with Freddie's trainers in it.  
Shot zooms to see "Fredster" written on the trainer.  
Lights are switched on.

**COOK**  
(Jumps back in shock) Shit!

**JOHN**  
(walks in holding a baseball bat) Let me guess. James Cook

**COOK**  
(holding Freddie's trainer in the bag and shoving it towards John) What the fuck have you done?!

**JOHN**  
She doesn't love you, you know. It was the other one she loved- Mclair

**COOK**  
I said What, the Fuck, have you done to my friend?

**JOHN**  
(walks closer towards Cook)  
I took care of it. You see Elizabeth needs saving- he wasn't suppose to save her, neither are you- but I am.

**COOK**  
(puts Freddie's trainer down) All right listen you tosser I don't get what the hell is going on in that fucked up mind of yours but you're gonna tell me where my friend is!

**JOHN**  
Oh don't be a fool Cook! We don't have time for that! Now could you please kneel down.

**COOK**  
(laughs in shock) You killed my best friend!

**JOHN**  
Kneel down please- soon you'll both be out of the way. She deserves much better

**COOK**  
Freddie, my mate, my best mate in the whole world is the only, the only one Eff is ever going to love- I can't change that and you (chuckles) fucking hell, you defiantly can't change that

**JOHN**  
Is that so?

**COOK**  
(nods and grins)

John hits Cook in the stomach with the bat.  
Cook groans in pain.

**COOK**  
AH! FUCKING HELL!

**JOHN**  
(steps closer to Cook)  
Do I need to ask you again? Kneel down please James

**COOK**  
(steps closer into John's face)  
Fuck. You.  
(He throws one of the boxes at John and runs into the corridor being pursued slowly by John still holding his bat)

**JOHN**  
James. James come back here. I thought killing that worthless piece of shit was fun but killing you is going to be so much more pleasurable

Cook is hiding in the kitchen as John enters clutching his bat tighter.  
Cook comes from behind him and punches him to the ground.

**COOK**  
(still hitting him) DON'T. YOU. EVER. TALK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! PIECE OF SHIT! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!! WHERE'S FREDDIE?! (screaming/crying) WHERE IS HE??!!

**JOHN**  
(struggling to breathe)  
Somewhere she won't find him! She can home now to me! She's never going back there! She's mine now! He can stay there instead of her!

**COOK**  
(hits him again repeatedly until John is unconscious)

Cook leaves him on the floor and runs back downstairs and back out through the window he came in grabbing Freddie's jacket as he leaves.

**SCENE 2; At Effy's Hospital in the woods**

Cook has found a place in the woods where a hole has been filled in.  
Cook is in tears clutching Freddie's t-shirt.

**COOK**  
FUCK FREDS! Why the fuck did you go there?! (gazing at the floor) You stupid bastard! You've fucking left me now! Karen's been going apeshit looking for you- I'm sorry I thought you skipped town. I should have believed you didn't— What the fuck am I gonna tell Eff? (kneels to the floor and clutches Freddie's jacket tighter) I promise Freds I won't take her (pause) she's yours, she always will be, anyway it's not me and Eff (crying more) it was never me and Eff. It's always been Freds and Cook. I'll get you out of here now Freds. I'll take you home to Effy.

**SCENE 3; Graveyard (Freddie's Funeral)**

Cut to a few days later at Freddie's funeral.  
At the grave is Freddie's father, grandfather, Karen, Pandora, Thomas, JJ, Emily, Naomi, Katie, and Effy. + a few other unknown faces.  
Shot of Freddie's coffin being put in the ground.  
Effy is the only one not crying.

As the vicar speaks shots of Cook talking the police to John Foster's house.  
John Foster being arrested for Freddie's murder.  
Cook is arrested again but only for his previous crimes  
Freddie's body being found and Karen and their father identifies the body and breaking down.  
Shot back to the funeral.

As the vicar leaves the others begin to follow.  
Katie steps up behind Effy and holds onto her hand.

**KATIE**  
(crying) Eff... Freddie was amazing- you were the lucky one, he loved you so much, just... I'm here if you want me okay

**EFFY**  
Yeah

Pause. Katie looks awkward as Effy looks down at the coffin.

**KATIE**  
you talk to him for a while yeah

Katie leaves Effy by the grave and walks away as she follows the others out of the graveyard Cook arrives handcuffed to a police officer.

**COOK**  
All right Babycakes?

Katie hugs Cook.

**KATIE**  
I'm so glad you could come- she needs someone Cook- I can't help her

**COOK**  
no one can babe

The police officer begins walking away pulling Cook with him.

**KATIE**  
Cook...

Police officer pauses and Cook turns around.

**KATIE**  
I'm so sorry. I miss him so much I don't know how you must feel- you knew him better than any of us and I...

**COOK**  
I know

**KATIE**  
And Cook, I'm glad you're my friend- Freddie was lucky to have someone like you and so am I- I hope you get out soon you don't deserve to be in prison. You deserve a medal for what you did for Freds

Cook slightly smiles at her. Katie walks away.  
The policeman leads Cook to the grave next to Effy.

**COOK**  
Eff...

Effy turns around and shows no expression on her face.  
Cook goes and stands near her.

**EFFY**  
do you think he can hear us?

**COOK**  
Freds can do anything Eff

**EFFY**  
Yeah- that's what I love. Do you think he's up there?

**COOK**  
Yeah- he is (starts to cry) he'll always be up there, looking after you

**EFFY**  
Just like he promised (looks up at the sky then looks at Cook) Why are you crying?

**COOK**  
why aren't you?

**EFFY  
**Freddie told me not to cry, he doesn't like it when I cry. It fucks him up.

**COOK  
**(chuckles) look at us. Freds, Eff and Cook all together again

Police officer pulls on Cook's arm to leave.

**EFFY**  
you have to go now right?

**COOK**  
five more minutes man!

Police officer shakes his head.

**COOK**  
(walks over the grave, crying a lot) I fucking love you Freds (kisses his hand and places it on the grave) I'm gonna miss you, you tosser. It's not gonna be same. (looks at Effy) Don't worry Freds I'll look after her for you (pause) and no not like that. I told you man-It's Freds and Cookie. That's it. Us against the fucking world.

The police officer leads Cook away as he passes Effy, Cook holds her hand for a few seconds before letting go and walking away.  
Effy looks up at the sky.

**EFFY**  
I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. (Starts to cry) Freddie... Please... Please tell me you're coming back. I love you so much. It's my fault. You shouldn't be up there. Freddie...?

**FREDDIE  
**(whispering in the wind) I love you

Effy laughs and turns to Cook who is nearly gone.

**EFFY**  
COOK! COOK! He can hear us! Cook He can hear me!

**COOK**  
Of course he fucking can! He's Freddie.

**EFFY**  
(smiles and turns back around to look at the sky) I was wrong Freddie you don't make me weak- you've made me strong. I'm strong now. I'm being strong. For you.

Shot closes of Effy smiling and spinning around in the graveyard as Cook smiles on.  
Shot zooms out from the ground into the sky.

CLOSING CREDITS.


End file.
